my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rain Cloud
---- Rain Cloud (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Transformation Quirk that turns the user into a body of sheer water allowing them to become highly flexible and able to avoid most attacks due to it just slipping through her body. Description Rain Cloud is a known quirk for Ahmya Yanai. It was said to be created after her father's water quirk mixed with her mother's steam quirk. Ahmya then called it Rain Cloud in tribute to the two. Being a student in U.A. Ahmya is yet to unlock all the possibilities with this quirk but is highly intent on doing so. Appearance wise the quirk doesn't seem like much. Ahmya's whole body turns into water leaving her clothes sticking to her body and usually falling off if they are not tight. This is why Ahmya's hero costume is a tight fitting swimming costume which she has o replace regularly due to the amount of use it has. Ahmya developed this quirk at age three but could only turn some limbs into water. Through development and help of her parents, she slowly turned her quirk into what it is today. The U.A. training has also been a big help. At the age of 14, the year before she joined U.A., Ahmya had managed to keep her body into water for up to 14 hours, however, she had the feeling of being drowned during it. After more and more practice she eventually was able to get rid of this feeling of drowning and has started to learn about her control over the water in her body. Moving onto the physical abilities gained from Rain Cloud, Ahmya has shown signs of being far more flexible in this form as well as becoming almost impossible to hit. She has minor abilities to control the water she has inside her body but has no ability to control any water outside her body. If there are gaps in her body of water after attacks, water naturally flows out of puddles, lakes and rivers and more, to fill in the holes. Super Moves Bolt Absorption (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Super Move that is activated when lightning strikes Ahmya while she is in her water form. Unlike what most people believe, this is not a weakness but rather a power-up. Ahmya strength and speed is increased drastically, however, this water holds onto the electricity and runs through Ahmya's full body. As any human can say, this will cause extreme pain to Ahmya and her water is more likely to leek and be lost. She is able to gather water but if she is unable to gather water quick enough Ahmya is most likely to lose her water form and whatever water was lost will equal into damage. This mean Ahmya has a chance of losing limbs or even dying after endured pain of this. This mass amount of weaknesses to this strength creates Bolt Absorption to be her most strongest yet deadliest ability she holds with her quirk. Basic Strengths * Almost all attacks go through her body * She is flexible in this form and is able to perform feats a normal human body would be unable to do * She is able to control the water from her body Basic Weaknesses * Sand and ice * Takes 10 minutes to prepare * Still feels damage and can faint from this damage * Cannot fill gaps in her body unless there is a puddle or other type of water source nearby Trivia * Rain Cloud was originally going to be a quirk that allowed the user to control the weather but after past fails at weather-related things the author decided otherwise. * Rain Cloud could be said to be inspired by Juiva from Fairy Tail whose Water Magic made it impossible for certain elements to go through her body. ** It was this inspiration that made the author first thought of the weakness of ice. Category:Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks